rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Varian/Relationships
This page focuses on relationships with the character Varian. Big Four Allies Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel had turned to Varian in hopes that his alchemy would help her and her friends uncover and to better understand the return of her long, golden hair. When more of the spike-like rock came out of the ground and her hair started to glow near them, she asked Varian to not only help them in their studies of the rock and the connection that they have with her hair, but to also keep it a secret; as her father didn't want her to talk about it with anyone else. Varian promised that he would help them and to keep their work a secret. When a raging blizzard came to Corona, however, Varian's father was being sealed in crystal and he turned to Rapunzel for her, as she has a connection with the black rocks. Rapunzel wanted to help her young friend, but as the temporary queen she couldn't leave her people and all she could do was watch the guards send him away. Varian felt betrayed by her actions towards him during his time of need, and he vowed that he would make her and anyone that has ever turned their backs on him pay. Varian had used their "past" friendship to trick Rapunzel into helping him steal the Sun Drop Flower, so he could use its magic to free his father; but when it didn't work he realized that the flower's magic was now in Rapunzel, which resulted in him kidnapping her mother to lure Rapunzel out. Rapunzel blamed herself for what Varian turned in to and knew want kind of things that he may do to get what he wants. When Varian was defeated by Rapunzel and was arrested for his crimes, the princess urged her father to get the young alchemist help regain his scenes; indicating that Rapunzel believes that there is a chance for Varian to be good again. As there was a moment that he was about to regret his actions and accept her apology, until the guards came and make Varian think that she can't keep a promise. Even after everything that happened, he still desired to make amends with everyone, but, deciding that no one in Corona, especially Rapunzel in his mindset, would forgive him for his crimes, decided that the best he could do was create a chemical that could erase all of Corona's memories so they couldn't remember his past deeds. He later joined the Separatists of Saporia so he could create his Quirinium, a substance that could've destroyed Corona, and was at war with Rapunzel once more. After Rapunzel was thrown in jail, she attempted to talk Varian out of helping the Separatists of Saporia, however he responded with his plans for erasing everyone's memories, showing that he ultimately wanted to become friends with Rapunzel again. However, the Separatists of Saporia then turned on him once he learned they would destroy Corona after they revealed why they couldn't wait up on his experiments and threw him in jail with Rapunzel, where the two made amends and became friends again. The two later then joined forces and defeated the Separatists, and Varian was finally able to make up for his mistakes. Rapunzel later freed Varian's father, in which Varian became thankful towards Rapunzel. While the fan theory of Varian having a connection with the black rocks and the drop of moonlight, that created the sores of them, some have Varian and Rapunzel connecting to each other through the drops of light that lay inside of them. Making it one of the reasons why fans ship them in the Varunzel pairing. Merida DunBroch Despite not interacting much, Merida can be seen as either being annoyed or impressed with Varian's explosive alchemy projects. She may also remind Varian of Cassandra, due to their similar personalities, which might end with Varian forming a crush on the Scottish Princess, much to her annoyance. Other than a sloght and possible crush, Varian would be intimidated by Merida and not really understand her through her accent. However, it is most likely that they became enemies due to Varian's betrayal, although Merida would try her best to talk Varian out of it. They are presumably friends again. Jack Frost Varian not believing in magic, might would make it hard for him to see and believe in Jack. While there have been those that have ship them in the Varjack pairing. However, it is most likely that they became enemies due to Varian's betrayal, although Jack would try his best to talk Varian out of it (despite the fact Varian might not even see him). Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup would be fascinated with Varian's alchemy and the gadgets he's makes, as well as understand the pressure of living up to his father and making him proud. However, it is most likely that they became enemies due to Varian's betrayal, although Hiccup would try his best to talk Varian out of it. They are presumably friends again. There have even been a small number of fans who ship them as lovers or friends in Variccup. Toothless Enemies Mother Gothel Pitch Black After Varian vowed to get back at Corona for what its people and princess did to him, Pitch would whisper dark plans and ways that he could exact his revenge from within the shadows. As he uses Varian's rage and hurt feelings to slowly control him and to pull the young alchemist deeper into the darkness, as well as to feed on Varian's fear of failing to save his father. Mor'du Red Death Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Queen Elsa of Arendelle Princess Anna of Arendelle Hiro Hamada Some fans see Hiro and Varian as just close best friends since they're both scientist. Other fans ship them, their pairing name is Variro. Baymax Honey Lemon Mavis Dracula Count Dracula Jonathan The Once-ler Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Mary Katherine Nod Moana Waialiki Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Mandrake King Candy Yokai Obake Both Varian and Obake are the first season antagonists of Tangled: The Series and ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', and are scientists. Even though Varian was later redeemed in the third season of the Tangled TV series. Tangled Family Quirin Friends/Allies Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert Varian is a big fan of the Tales of Flynnigan Rider books and naively believed that Eugene Fitzherbert was the real Flynn Rider after seeing his wanted posters. Eugene constantly kept trying to tell Varian that he wasn't his idol, but eventually decided to stop so as not to crush the kid's spirits, although it continuously annoyed him. Varian, hoping to impress Eugene with his underground machine, show him it, but Eugene is instead shocked of the invention and tries to get Varian to shut it down in concern, despite Varian's attempts to explain it was harmless. Unfortunately (although not unexpected), the machine blew up and almost destroyed the village, proving that Eugene was right about his suspicions. It is unknown what kind of relationship the two have afterwards, but it can be assumed that Varian no longer thinks that Eugene is the real Flynn Rider. He turns against Eugene after he believes Rapunzel turned her back on him, and attacked Corona. Eugene shows some animosity and distrust after breaking him and Rapunzel out of prison, but begins to warm up to him again after he saves Corona. Cassandra Their relationship has been in flux throughout the entire series. At first, they started off as good friends, with Varian developing a crush on Cassandra very quickly after meeting her, despite Cass being much older. For her part, Cass considers Varian a good friend and admires his talents. The episode "Great Expotations" expands on their relationship. In it, Cass needs to finish her chores so she can take a role as a royal guard for an event, something she's always wanted to do to make her father proud of her. Varian asks her to be his partner in a science presentation (as it must be done with two people), and Cass agrees on the condition that Varian help her finish her chores. Varian impresses her by using his alchemy skills to get things done faster. During this time together, they become closer friends and bond over the fact that they can't get their fathers to be proud of them. Cass allows Varian to call her "Cassie," and Varian names his newly-created element after her (Cassandrium). Unfortunately, after the events of "Queen For a Day," Varian starts to consider Rapunzel his enemy, and by proxy, Cass becomes his enemy as well. It is not clear if Varian's crush on Cassandra still exists, but he does have no qualms about fighting against her as well as the others, with only a throwaway reference to his feelings ("I always knew I could sweep you off your feet!" he says, while literally tossing her aside with a giant robot). In that same vein, Cass isn't clear about whether she wishes Varian was still her friend. But she does fight against him to protect her friends. As of the third season's beginning, the two characters' roles seem to be switched. Now Cass is the traitor who will be a villain to Rapunzel, while Varian is redeemed back to the good side. Before this season aired, it was predicted by fans that there would be a villain team-up between the two, but this did not happen. In "Cassandra's Revenge", Varian was kidnapped by Cassandra and was forced to translate the Demanitus scroll for her, although he refused to do so. He tried to plea with Cassandra to stop, saying that she was taking a dark path that would eventually lead to her own self-destruction, but Cassandra did not listen and let her vengeance blind her from what he was saying. She then imprisoned him and placed his cage outside above a high feat so he could not escape. Cassandra seemed to consider what Varian was saying, but whatever thoughts she had when thinking about them were quickly diminished as she reminded herself that she had nothing left to lose. Whether or not Varian still has romantic feelings for Cassandra is unclear. However, he is excited to see her when she returned to steal the scroll, despite knowing that she's dangerous now. And although he fears her due to her villainous tendencies, it's clear that he still cares about her in some way. Not only does he beg her to turn away from her dark path via angsty duet, but he later has a vision in which the Enchanted Girl manipulates him by telling him he can save Cassandra (a common trope for villains, manipulating a hero by exploiting their feelings toward someone they care about--Cassandra does something similar with Rapunzel and Eugene in the same episode). Because of Varian's crush and the dynamic between the characters, some fans like to ship them. Their ship name is Vassandra (or Cassarian). Rudiger Rudiger is Varian's pet raccoon and caring friend. Lance Strongbow Maximus Pascal Enemies Andrew Zhan Tiri While the two have never met, as Varian only heard of him through legend, Zhan Tiri deemed the boy a threat when he tried to convince Cass to leave behind her vengeance. He used the boy’s knowledge of the scroll to his advantage and entered Varian’s dream as the Enchanted Girl to trick him into discovering the fourth incantation for his goal, which greatly disturbed and confused Varian. There are several theories that Varian may be a descendant of Lord Demanitus, Zhan Tiri’s arch-nemesis, in which would have Zhan Tiri despise Varian. In some dark crossovers that focuses on villain Varian, Zhan Tiri takes advantage of Varian's rage towards Corona in order to manipulate the young alchemist to his/her side. Other Owl Xavier Angry and Red Vex Lord Demanitus Even though they haven't met, the legends of Lord Demanitus, his alchemic talents, that are combined with magic, and both the events of "Be Very Afraid" and "Cassandra's Revenge" does show that Varian admires Demanitus for his genius, and had even made the chamber of the Demanitus Device his second lab where he works to uncover the text on the Demanitus Scroll. Because both of them are alchemists who have researched magic, like the sun-drop and its connection to the black rocks, fans began to wonder if Varian is a possibly descendant of Demanitus. Adira Because Adira knows Quirin as a fellow member of the Brotherhood, and along before the true meaning of their connections and the mark on their hands were revealed, fans began to wonder what it would have been like if Adira makes herself known to Varian and became an aunt-like figure to him. Hecter Because Hector knows Quirin as a fellow member of the Brotherhood and the dark path that Varian's anger had set him on in season one, some fans have the two meeting each other with Hector taking Varian under his wing as his mentor or an uncle-like figure. Lady Caine Before Caine made had a appearance in season two with a few other thieving criminals that were seen in the series, and along before Varian's official return in season three, fans had theorized that she and Varian might had met in prison and later teamed up with each other once they escaped. The fan theory is somewhat similar to what really happened during Varian's canon time in prison when he met and teamed up with Andrew. Category:Tangled Category:Pairings for Varian Category:Character Relationships